


Spirit Touch

by Foxynite



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Missionary, Mori - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Wraith is mostly a dom but hey he also subs, Wraith teases Nurse, erotic asphyxiation, lightburn, sally is wearing the tragic love opera attire, smut without plot, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxynite/pseuds/Foxynite
Summary: Philip manages to sneak into Sally's trial and can't help but have a little bit of fun. However, Sally makes sure that he makes it up to her.
Relationships: Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Sally Smithson | The Nurse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Spirit Touch

Maybe it was just a mistake on part of the entity. Or perhaps the Wraith had found a way to sneak into the trial through the spirit realm, one that mirrored the entity’s. But regardless, Philip was there, cloaked and watching as Sally chased after the survivors in her match. She had begun quite a bit ago, and already had one survivor hooked by the time he had arrived. Another one was injured, being chased by the nurse-like killer, and Philip couldn’t help but smile to himself as he moved fluidly through the realm, keeping up with Sally. 

She managed to blink forward, striking out at the survivor before he even had time to react. Philip didn’t care to learn their names. He simply knew it was the slightly nervous one with the glasses. He seemed like a weakling, and so he didn’t matter to Philip at this moment. The Nurse leaned down, picking up the struggling survivor, carrying him towards a nearby hook, throwing him up with minimal effort before she began to hover away. While he was sure it was only due to the entity’s influence, it still amazed him how strong Sally was. Enough to make him shiver with some sort of pleasure.

Meanwhile, the Nurse was never aware that Wraith was currently in her trial, watching and waiting for the moment to come up to her. She was just focusing on her task at hand. While the match was going well for her so far, there were still gens to monitor and plenty of time for the survivors to band together and potentially escape. It didn’t help that she was practically as fast as the survivors, but that only meant her ability was even more important to her. 

An audio cue rang off in her ears and she looked over, noticing that one of the survivors had been pulled off of the hook. So, wasting no time, Sally moved into the spirit realm, moving forward as much as she could before she closed her eyes, trying to shake away the splitting headache blinking gave her. They never lasted long, but it never made it anymore pleasant to her to use her ability. But it was either pain or displeasing the entity which never meant anything good. 

By the time she had arrived, the scratch marks the survivors left when they ran were already fading away. Just as she began following one, she could hear another survivor be unhooked. Sally decided that sticking to her current hunt would be better, and thus she blinked forward, doing her best to stay on the trail. 

Meanwhile, Wraith was watching all this go down, his blood was practically boiling as he watched the survivor Sally had just hooked be saved. He almost pulled out his bell to uncloak himself, but he knew he had no place interrupting her trial like that and thus he remained there, looking in the direction his significant other had gone. Thankfully, he heard a survivor cry out in pain, followed by Sally’s own screech of agony. And so he went towards her once more, watching in excitement as she downed the survivor in one fell swoop. This time, Philip grew more bold and he approached Sally as she picked up the survivor again. He stuck behind her as she hovered to a nearby hook and, reaching out, placed his hands on her waist.

His hands uncloaked for a bit to allow the interaction, and two floating hands appeared, glowing orange around the places where the two realms merged. Just as soon as his hands were on her, squeezing gently, they were gone, and Sally seemed to pause her a moment, wondering if she was imagining it or not. But before she could blink into the spirit realm to check for Wraith, she heard a gen start up in the distance. 

She growled beneath her breath and began to move away to check for survivors. Meanwhile, Philip made sure to stay out of her way, admiring the survivor on the hook for a moment as they struggled, trying to keep themselves up to relieve some of the pain. And then it was off to following Sally once more. He wanted more chances to mess with her, to make his presence known. 

It didn’t take long before Sally was back on two more survivors. She could see their auras flash up in her vision as they worked to heal each other. And before they could process what was happening, she was blinking forward, downing the one that was already injured before she began to chase the one that wasn’t injured just yet. One hit and Sally was satisfied, going back to pick up her prey from earlier. Now all the survivors left were injured, which meant she should be able to see when one was being healed. Given she was close enough to find them, of course. 

As Sally placed the next survivor on the hook, Philip once more reached out to her sides, his hands slipping into the entity’s realm as his fingers caressed up her abdomen. His hands stopped just beneath her breasts, fingers dancing along the full globes. He could feel how soft her skin was, even beneath the material of her outfit, and he could feel himself growing more excited. He was tempted to reach up and grope her, squeezing and pinching her nipples through the material, but he stopped once more, deciding it’d be better to tease her.

There was no question in Sally’s mind that Wraith was here now, and she smiled to herself, turning to look where she knew her lover was roughly located. She blinked into the spirit realm, holding herself as long as she could so she could look at Wraith, and her voice called out to him now.

“What are you doing here dear? Surely teasing isn’t all you’ve got on your mind.” Before Wraith had much of a chance to reply, simply giving her a knowing smirk, Sally came back to, clutching at her head as the familiar pain popped up again. But at least she was motivated now to get things over with. With every hook she got closer and closer to her goal. And she was sure that Philip would only grow more bold the longer this continued.

Thankfully, the hum of the entity could be heard as the other survivor trapped on hook was suddenly pierced and taken away. Most likely due to their grip slipping on the entity’s claws. At least this lowered her workload. And with only one gen done, Nurse felt confident that she was going to win this match. And with each hook, Wraith only grew bolder with his groping. 

A touch and a squeeze here and there, groping her breasts and giving them playful pinches, pressing his erection against her as she would bend down to pick up a downed survivor. It was almost too much for the both of them. 

Although Sally was just now watching her third survivor rise up into the sky, cradled within the entity’s claws, she decided it was worth it letting the last survivor stumble around and find hatch like she was sure he would do anyway. So without further ado, she turned on Philip, reaching out to slide her hands along his arms, feeling the slight resistance, even when he was in the spirit realm. And soon enough, Sally could feel Philip towering over her. He wasn’t able to fully uncloak, given that he had left his bell back at his own pocket realm. 

Just a bit, Philip uncloaked his mouth, his chin up to his nose shining through, before he leaned down to kiss Sally. At first it was only meant to be a sweet one, one to apologize, but Sally was having none of it. She let her saw drop to the ground as her arms reached up to wrap around Philip’s invisible form. 

As they continued to kiss, Philip slowly pushed Sally back up against a nearby crate, and she took a moment to get on top of the crates, trying to ignore the rough surface beneath her. At least her dress offered some protection. Sally didn’t have much time to think about it before she was kissed again, although this time Philip’s mouth began to hover downwards now, trailing fiery hot kisses along her jaw and onto her neck. Meanwhile, Sally could begin to feel the cool air around them begin to hit her inner thighs as one of Philip’s hands began to lift up her skirt, wandering beneath to squeeze and graze against the soft thighs beneath. 

“You don’t need to tease me, Philip,” Sally’s voice called out, low and teasing. Taking it as an invitation, Philip went ahead and moved his hand to his one goal. Sally’s cunt was warm in his hand, and growling he tore the cloth that kept it covered, exposing it. Sally gasped, feeling the sudden rush of crisp air against her sex. And soon enough Philip was touching her. 

His fingers slid down to her opening, gathering up any slickness that her entrance had been drooling and used it to lubricate Sally’s folds. Philip pulled his mouth away from Sally’s neck, admiring the trail of hickey’s and marks he had left on her, claiming her. His mouth disappeared from view, and something else began to prod her. 

Philip didn’t dare reveal himself yet, but Sally could feel the ghost of his form pressed against her, and at his hips she could feel how he pressed against her with trembling arousal. It made her insides clench with excitement, and before she knew it Philip was plunging his fingers inside of her. She groaned softly, feeling his agile digits dip inside, curling and rubbing up against all they could reach while his thumb rubbed in little circles around her clit. He didn’t really set a pace, merely rubbing what he could reach, watching Sally squirm beneath his touch. Philip could tell she wanted him to stop doing this, and so he smiled, hidden, and pulled his fingers out before slamming them back into Sally.

It was like a bolt of electricity had hit Sally, and she gasped, her body jolting with the sudden sensation, stars dancing behind her eyes. She could swear she could hear Philip’s almost animalistic groans of approval at her reaction. Slowly she propped herself up on her elbows, and looked up where Philip’s head roughly was. Philip curled his fingers inside of her, and Sally had to close her eyes, hidden by the cloth wrapped over them. And soon enough Philip was building up a rhythm.

His fingers danced inside of her hot cunt, thrusting in at a decent pace, stopping every now and then to reach as far as he could inside and rub against every bit of her he could. This was all met with enthusiasm on Sally’s part. Soon enough, she was laying back on the crate, panting out soft moans into the cool air. Each thrust of Philip’s fingers made her toes curl, and Philip knew she was close. So, moving his thumb aside, Philip dipped down. Once more his mouth came into view, and soon enough it was opening to let his dark tongue slip out. Sally nearly came as soon as his tongue came into contact with her clit. She wished desperately that she could grip onto his head now, and as Philip’s tongue danced over her clit, flicking it back and forth, she was cumming. 

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she couldn’t help but moan, her legs shaking and Philip’s fingers moving aside so he could slurp up every bit of juice that Sally leaked. She felt his tongue probe into her entrance, and she shivered, groaning softly before Philip pulled away, satisfied as he licked his lips clean. As Sally recovered, Philip worked to free his cock, hard and bouncing along with each heartbeat. He couldn’t wait any longer.

As he brought his fingers up to Sally’s mouth, still covered in her juices, he slowly pushed inside of her. It was his turn to groan in bliss, closing his eyes once he had fully bottomed out in Sally. He hardly paid attention to the way that she suckled at his fingers, licking every inch of them clean from the mess she had made on them just moments ago. It was sloppy and warm, and soon enough Philip came to. He growled lowly, pulling out until only his tip was left inside of her before slamming back into her.

Sally moaned beneath him, trembling, her insides practically trembling with his one fluid movement. Philip repeated this, admiring the way she reacted so easily to his movements before he began to build up a consistent pace. Already slick from his work from before, there was hardly any resistance to Philip’s member and soon enough Philip was practically slamming into her. He stopped for a moment, feeling Sally tense up and squeeze around his member as she came again. He did his best not to buckle to the pleasure, but he couldn’t help but moan himself, feeling her tighten around him. It was almost too intense, but he kept his cool. He was determined to finish her one more time before he’d let himself finish. 

Once Sally seemed to come down, Philip pulled away and lifted her, guiding her body as he pulled her off of the crate. He posed her in front of him, pressing her upper half down into the crate, his hand held firmly on the back of her head. Meanwhile he began to slowly pull up her dress, folding it up over her waist, fully exposing her behind. Philip released Sally’s head and now moved to grope her ass, squeezing the flesh gently before he gave it a smack.

Sally jumped, but soon after laughed a little, wiggling her hips back at Philip. And so with another _smack!_ Philip landed another good smack across her bottom, watching her ass jiggle for a moment, the dark red mark from his hand slowly fading away. He decided he had teased her enough, himself also included, and now he began to press forward again. This time he took his time entering Sally. His cock slid between her lips, his head rubbing up against her clit. Like some sort of psuedo-fucking, Philip kept up a steady pace as hips pressed into her form. Both of them were moaning and panting, enjoying the sensations. But soon enough he’d need to be inside of her again.

Philip pulled back and reached down to guide his cock into Sally, slowly easing himself in, groaning at the sensation of being inside of her once more. He knew he wanted to cum soon, his cock growing more and more sensitive. And thus Philip kept a gentle pace going, trying not to let himself grow too excited, keeping himself from ramming into her. He wanted to finish Sally one more time, and then he’d let himself flood her insides with his seed. Philip leaned over her and bent down, his mouth latching around the back of her neck and shoulders, leaving even more marks as he gently suckled and bit at her flesh. 

However, unknown to them, a survivor had quietly slipped in to view this scene unfolding before them. They were shocked, seeing Nurse laid down across a crate, a cock that connected to practically nothing plunging into her. Nurse’s wetness made each thrust result in a wet squelch, and so slowly they raised the flashlight in their hand, hardly thinking about what was going on other than to figure out if it was who they thought. And so they turned on the flashlight, aiming it onto the invisible form of the Wraith. 

Philip felt his whole body light up as if it were burning as he groaned in pain. He had been uncloaked, and took a moment to recuperate. After a moment he turned to see a survivor standing there, a flashlight in hand. They looked stunned, and before much else could be done, Philip pulled out of Sally. He was pissed. They had left the last survivor to escape, and here he was peeking in on them.

Philip growled and picked up Sally’s saw from the ground now, approaching the survivor. They tried to run, but soon enough Philip was on them before they knew it. Wraith downed the survivor in one swift hit, powerful and angry. And as he stood over their form, he could hear the sound of the entity encouraging him, telling him it was okay to kill him. And so Philip brought the sawblade up, stepping on the survivor to keep them down as he began to hack at them. They screamed, but eventually they stopped and Philip kicked them aside as he returned to Sally. 

She was waiting for him, cheeks flushed and smiling. She patted the crate where she had just been bent over, and Philip approached. He knew what she wanted and so he sat down, getting comfy before he laid back. Gently, he helped Sally climb up on top of him. 

She hovered above him, quiet, before she lowered herself down onto Philip’s member, sitting down until their hips connected. She let out a tiny, trembling sigh. The feeling of being impaled so deeply at this position just felt so much more intense. And then slowly she began to raise her hips, slowly building up her rhythm. 

Philip did his best to remain still, but couldn’t help but raise his hips up to meet hers as she lowered herself back down. Eventually Sally leaned forward, bracing herself against Philip’s chest. She let herself sink back down on him, rolling her hips and grinding down on him. It felt good, and now with Philip outside of the spirit realm, she could hear every little moan of pleasure he’d make. She could tell he was close, just by the way his cock seemed to jump and throb inside of her with every little movement. 

Sally wiggled her hips, gasping as Philip’s cock ground into her very core, making tears spring to her eyes just from the pure pleasure of it all. She kept her hips rolling against him, lifting and dropping herself back on him as Philip laid there, loving the ride he was receiving. Much like many of the times before when Sally would be on top, she reached out with one hand around Philip’s neck, squeezing down around the jugulars in his neck, reducing the blood flow. 

Watching him groan and squirm beneath him, Sally felt so powerful. She could see his eyes, lidded with pleasure, and a grin pulled faintly across his lips. She also throbbed in excitement, her sex clenching around Philip’s cock as she did. And he let out a groan. She decided that he had definitely worked hard enough to deserve cumming, and so Sally began to ride him more fiercely, purposely clenching her hot walls around him. 

She kept her grip a bit loose to allow him enough blood to remain conscious, but given his out-of-focus look, Sally knew he was already practically high from being deprived of oxygen. 

A few more thrusts down onto him, and Sally could feel herself growing close. And so she reached over to grab Philip’s hand, leading it towards her clit. Philip complied, rubbing as best he could at this position, and soon enough she could feel herself building up. She slammed herself down on Philip, impaling herself, and that one sudden shock of pleasure was enough to finish her off. 

Sally moaned loudly, her whole body trembling as he grip fell away from Philip’s throat. As soon as he saw the lovely vision of Sally cumming, feeling her squeezing him and hearing her beautiful, desperate moans, Philip was cumming. He raised his hips, lifting Sally up with the violent thrust, causing her to cry out even louder, mid-orgasm, as Philip began to shoot his seed deep inside of his lover. 

He thrusted gently with each spray of cum he released until eventually his hips settled and Sally laid down to cuddle against his chest. Philip leaned down to kiss the top of her head and the two remained like that until they had enough strength to get up, both heading off, back to Philip’s home realm, so the two could clean up and spend the next few hours cuddling until the entity desired one of them for one of the upcoming trials. 

Philip was glad he had managed to find Sally inside of this reality, and so was she.


End file.
